Just An Experiment
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: Jane and Maura are experimenting with the other side of the coin. TW because I've been yelled at: this is kink. Maura's involved, so it's Safe, Sane and Consensual. YMMV.


**Title:** Just An Experiment

**Author:** Faith Alana Alastair

**Fandom:** Rizzoli and Isles

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not Tess Gerritsen or Janet Tamaro, or Jen Nash, or affiliated with TNT in any way. I am playing house with them, nothing more. I make no money from this.

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** NC-17/FRAO

**Summary/Prompt:** Jane and Maura are experimenting with the other side of the coin.

**Spoilers:** None really, it's sort of a one-off from the I Am Jack universe.

**Feedback:** Please! Give me all your autopsies.

**Distribution:** Want… Ask… Have.

**Author's Note: Thanks again to my Maura, my LLBFF without whom this wouldn't have been written.**

Jane looked over Maura's form, lying prone on the black silk sheets. Sheets she knew Maura had purchased for this very evening. She licked her lips and fiddled with her uniform shirt, open halfway down and haphazardly tucked into one side of the piped pants.

Smirking evilly, she yanked on the slack of the rope binding Maura's wrists, rolling her over on to her stomach. Tying the lead to the headboard, she traced a single fingernail down her lover's back before tugging the thick hardened leather of her utility belt free of its loops.

Maura whimpered, hearing the sound of the leather scraping against the polyester and squirmed against her bonds. She began to reflect on the conversation that brought them here, how they had discussed control, and playing with it. She had willingly put herself at Jane's mercy, and licked her lips, anticipating what Jane might have dreamed up.

It wasn't the slap across her ass that surprised her, it was the sensation of her flesh splitting from the texture of the belt. She craned her neck, surprised to find her gluteus maximus completely intact. Once her fears were assauaged, Maura turned back to lay her forehead across her arms, letting herself experience the new sensations.

Jane watched her, poised to discontinue her ministrations. A tiny smile crept across her lips as Maura settled once more, and raised her arm, bringing her belt down across Maura's ass again.

Watching her carefully, she brought her arm down once more with a crack, a thick red stripe appearing amidst two more, already welting. She licked her lips and tossed the belt on to the bed next to Maura, kneeling next to the bed and kissing her way across each stripe slowly.

"I'm going to do such things to you, Maur…" Jane's voice trailed off in a whiskey husk, discovering how wet her lover was. "and you're not allowed to finish until I say you can."

Maura whined, writhing under her touch, unsure if it felt good or hurt, her skin was so sensitive. "Yes, Jane… anything you say…"

Jane bit her lip on a whimper, enjoying the power she held over the medical examiner. She moved around the side of the bed, lifting her foot to rest on the bed near Maura's mouth. "I want to see you lick it, Maura…" Her voice wavered a bit with arousal she didn't know she'd feel.

Maura looked up at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "Jane…"

"You heard me." Jane nodded at the boot resting inches from Maura's face. "Lick my boots, Maura. Or say the safe word."

Maura's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't say the safe word. She was in no danger, physically or emotionally. Tentatively leaning forward, a fat tear rolled down her cheek as she dragged her tongue across the top of the scuffed but clean leather.

Jane moaned, watching Maura's tongue laving the black leather. "Fuck, that's hot…"

Having realized Jane had thoughtfully cleaned her boots, Maura began to warm to her task. It was a little difficult, bound to the bed as she was, but after a moment's wriggling, she was able to reach most of Jane's boot with her tongue. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off into bliss, submitting to Jane completely, trusting her to keep her safe.

Jane watched Maura's body relax and smiled. Leaning a bit, she slid her fingers across Maura's ass and down the crack to her entrance, playing there for a bit. Groaning rewarded her, the sound broken by the leather against Maura's mouth as her fingers began to circle her clit.

"Getting close, aren't you, Maur?" Jane slid her free hand into her lover's hair, tugging gently to lift her head.

Maura nodded slightly, her eyes far away, her face blissful. "Yes, Jane. Please, may I climax?"

Jane felt herself soak her uniform pants. "No. Not yet." She leaned down, kissing Maura deeply, unzipping her pants at the same time. "I want your mouth on me, before I let you."

Maura nodded eagerly. Jane's searing heat was her favorite way to use her tongue. She craned, attaching her mouth to her lover's center, tongue swirling around Jane's clit.

"That's it, Maura… just like that…" Jane's voice cracked, the usual rasp deeper with arousal. She continued stroking Maura's clit, her thumb teasing her entrance, as she felt her own orgasm approaching. Falling apart with a moan, Jane allowed herself to recover, before looking Maura in the eye and smirking. "Do you want to come for me, Maura?"

"God, yes, Jane. Please?"

"Say it."

Maura blushed deeply, licking her lips twice before clearing her throat, and saying clearly, "May I come for you, Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Come, Maura." Her own eyes widened as Maura's climax ripped through her, entire body shuddering. Riding it with her, Jane gently slipped her fingers out, curling around Maura and tugging on the slipknot to free her.

Maura grinned at her, tugging the covers over them both and laying her head against Jane's chest. "This was amazing."

Jane nodded, smiling fondly and kissing Maura's temple. "It was fun. We could do it again, if you wanted."

"No, I think I've had my fun. I enjoy dominating you so much more."

It was Jane's turn to blush. "Me too."


End file.
